<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Gold by hazellepotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988597">Heart of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter'>hazellepotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pride, Protectiveness, love declaration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Robb Stark, the Robb Stark, the most popular boy in school who still managed to be kind and modest, had come to his rescue. It was then that Theon was smitten, but he never told anyone. He just allowed Robb to become his best friend. He didn't even understand his own feelings at the time, but it was then that he knew Robb Stark was like no other.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theon had a hard time maintaining relationships throughout his life, but one relationship that had always managed to stay afloat was his relationship with Robb Stark. </p><p>It started when he was ten years old. Theon had no friends, and Robb Stark was there on the playground defending him. Theon had said something ridiculously cocky that made himself look like a fool; a defense mechanism he had obtained after his brothers had died. Ramsay Bolton was laughing at him after he had thrown the first failed punch. </p><p>"Theon Greyjoy, practically an orphan with an absent father and no brotherly figures to teach him how to be a <em>man-"</em> but before Ramsay could finish his sentence, he was pinned to the ground with a threatening fist in his face.</p><p>Robb Stark, <em>the Robb Stark</em>, the most popular boy in school who still managed to be kind and modest, had come to his rescue. It was then that Theon was smitten, but he never told anyone. He just allowed Robb to become his best friend. He didn't even understand his own feelings at the time, but it was then that he knew Robb Stark was like no other. </p><p>"Say something like that again Bolton, and you will regret it!" Robb had yelled. His rounded face still looked threatening like a mans, and Theon wondered how he managed to make it appear that way, especially when he usually sported soft smiles. His auburn hair was pushed back against his forehead, but one single wave bounced forward so it was hanging in his eyes.</p><p>Ramsay tried to laugh, but Robb pinned him down harder. </p><p>"Jeez, calm down, Stark," Ramsay said. Theon could hear the begging tone laced through his words, "I was only kidding-"</p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't think Greyjoy thought that, did you, Theon?"</p><p>Robb's blue eyes looked up into Theon's, and he had to swallow down a lump in his throat. It was the first time Theon was ever left speechless.</p><p>Robb didn't push for an answer, but he got up from pinning Ramsay to the ground as the recess aid ran up to them. Ramsay created a whole story about how Theon and Robb had attacked him. Ramsay, as manipulative as he was cowardly, naturally got away with it. As Robb and Theon sat side by side in the office, Robb finally turned to introduce himself.</p><p>"I'm Robb Stark," he said, "I don't think we have ever talked."</p><p>Theon looked down at Robb's outstretched hand. He took it and gave him the firmest shake he could muster, and he tried to ignore the tingles that shot up his arm. His father had taught him it was wrong to like other boys, what he was feeling had to not be what he thought it meant. </p><p>"I'm Theon Greyjoy, but you already knew that. You really didn't have to come and help me. I could have handled it myself."</p><p>It was a stupid statement, and Theon was internally kicking himself. He knew that he sounded pathetic, and ridiculously arrogant. If Robb hadn't come to his rescue, he would have been six feet under.</p><p>But Robb didn't flinch at his words or even give him a glare, his soft eyes just looked into his and gave him a smile, "Everyone deserves to have a friend to defend their honor, don't you think?"</p><p>It was something otherworldly for a ten year old to say, Theon realized later in his life, but it was what made Theon knew he could trust him with his life. </p><p>"Sure," Theon agreed, though he had no idea what it meant at the time. </p><p>After that, Theon finally had a friend. A friend for life, if he didn't manage to screw it up.</p><hr/><p>Ten years later and they were at college. Theon barely got in, but Robb made it through on a full-ride scholarship. Most of their friends had been jealous of Robb, but Theon never had been, even if he had been insanely jealous of others and their perfect lives. He couldn't help but admire Robb and feel so happy for him, especially when he gave Theon that smile he knew all too well. It had gotten to the point where Theon had to bury down the blush that tried to spread from his cheeks.</p><p>"I'm ridiculously happy we were able to sway the university to let us be roommates," Robb was telling him, "Some best friends aren't so lucky. What did you think of that Margaery girl we saw, she was gorgeous, wasn't she?"</p><p>But Theon wasn't paying attention to Robb's words. Only the outline of Robb's knuckles as he spoke with his hands. They flexed in a way that made Theon's mouth water. </p><p>"Earth to Theon!" Robb said, "Were you listening to me at all? What do you think of that Tyrell girl?"</p><p>Jealousy bubbled up in Theon's throat, but he pushed it down. There was no way Robb could know how he felt, and he would never know. Not if Theon didn't want to lose him.</p><p>"Yeah, she's gorgeous," Theon lied, "You should go for it."</p><p>Robb gave him a smile and friendly shove to the shoulder, "Will you help me bring the rest of our boxes in?" </p><p>"Sure," Theon agreed. He would do anything to help Robb Stark, even a task that simple. </p><hr/><p>The first few weeks passed quickly at university, and even though Robb had commented on Margaery Tyrell, he still hadn't made his move. Theon tried not to bring it up. It wasn't like Robb hadn't dated before, but Theon always tried to block it out. Theon on the other hand, had gone many years flirting with girls convincingly but never being too serious with one. It was the only way to keep his secret at bay. </p><p>The two of them were sitting behind a wall by the football field. Robb had been rambling about how he wanted to go to tryouts. Theon was only half-listening, until Robb finally got his attention with words that felt acidic to his ears.</p><p>"Why don't you ask that Tyrell girl out? Really try and make something serious with her?" Robb pushed, "It is time you got yourself a proper life partner and don't only depend on me."</p><p>Theon knew it was a joke about him depending only on Robb, but it was a nightmare in his mind to think that Robb noticed that his whole life revolved around him. Theon looked down at his knuckles and started to crack them nervously. </p><p>"She's not my type," Theon told him half-honestly, "I think you should go for her."</p><p>The words burned Theon's tongue to say, but it was the only way to make it seem convincing enough that he didn't want to be with her and also did not want to be with Robb.</p><p>Theon could feel Robb's eyes on him, but he didn't say anything. To Robb's surprise, he changed the subject. Then, Robb Stark the hero came out to play again. A freshman, like them, was getting pushed down on the football field by some seniors. His reading glasses had fallen askew, and his books flew to the ground. Robb was up in a flash, and it happened so fast that Theon could only watch.</p><p>"Leave him alone!" Robb yelled. Theon's hands were in a fist and ready to fight if needed. He had to protect Robb, it was the only thing he cared about.</p><p>"I-I'm fine, really," the freshman tried to say, but the guys who pushed him down started laughing.</p><p>"Little Samwell Tarly, or should I say, <strong>BIG</strong> Samwell Tarly."</p><p>The men laughed, and it was then that Robb had punched the ringleader in the face. Theon was expecting a brawl to ensue, but instead, the ringleader ran off without saying a word, and his friends followed in tow. <em>Cowards</em>, Theon thought. Theon couldn't help but smile.</p><p>Robb helped the boy named Samwell up, but Samwell didn't feel the need to stay and talk. He quickly gathered his things and ran off from Robb. Theon wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or something else, but he didn't even attempt to stick around.</p><p>Robb came back fuming, and as he sat against the wall next to Theon, Theon gave him a comforting hand on the shoulder.</p><p>"I don't understand people!" Robb raged, "What is wrong with them? What makes them think that it is okay to do that to someone else?"</p><p>Theon knew Robb wasn't expecting an answer, so he stayed quiet and listened.</p><p>"It is just like fucking Ramsay Bolton in the fifth grade. I still can't believe he did that to you after all these years! Why can't people be decent human beings?"</p><p>Theon wasn't sure where it came from, but it rose up his throat like vomit. It came out like a whisper, but definitely loud enough that Robb could hear. He was sure of it. Theon had blurted, <em>"I'm in love with you." </em></p><p>Theon watched as Robb paused, but he didn't even acknowledge his words. <em>He kept going.</em> It was then that Theon knew, Robb had purposely ignored his words and was too nice to say something back to hurt his best friend.</p><p>Theon was silent for the rest of Robb's rant, and he spoke few words to his best friend in response as they decided to walk back to their dorm. Robb left that night for his night class, and that's when Theon secretly started packing his bags.</p><hr/><p>Theon had moved out a week ago without giving any word to Robb. He gave no explanation, he just upped and vanished, just like his mom had done to his dad. He knew it was a dick move, but he couldn't face him. Not after that rejection. Not after the humiliation he had put himself through. It would never be the same. His biggest secret was out, and his whole would was going to crumble down if anyone spoke of it.</p><p>Theon had to fake it until he made it, and he ignored all of Robb's frequent phone calls and texts throughout the process.</p><p>Oddly enough, Theon had taken solace living with Robb's half brother, Jon Snow, in his apartment a mile away from campus. Jon let him in without any questions; Jon was that kind of guy. A man with few words but just as loyal as his brother. Theon knew he had to of known about what had happen and that Robb was texting and calling him just as much, but he never said anything, until one night as they sat and watched infomercials mindlessly.</p><p>"Robb's worried about you, Greyjoy," Jon casually commented, "I think you should tell him what made you up and leave."</p><p>
  <em>"You mean you don't know?"</em>
</p><p>The words were out of Theon's mouth before he could control. It had been a bad habit he had had since he was a child. He never knew when to act genuine or when to shut up.</p><p>Jon perked his brow, "How should I know? Robb doesn't even know." </p><p>Relief rushed through Theon, maybe he hadn't heard him after-all. But as soon as relief flooded his body, guilt flood through as well.</p><p>"Oh, oh god," Theon mumbled, "I have been a complete jackass."</p><p>"What happened?" Jon pressed.</p><p>As Jon leaned forward on the couch with his elbows on his knees, Theon knew it was finally time. This secret had been kept for too long to keep it in any longer, and if anyone would keep his secret other than Robb, it was Jon Snow. He was the second best bet.</p><p>"I-I'm gay," Theon confessed in a rush, "And-and I'm in love with Robb. I told him and he didn't respond, but maybe he didn't hear me? And-"</p><p>But before Theon could continue, Jon had leaned forward and hugged him. It was the first time he had ever gotten a hug from Jon; it wasn't in either of their characters, but he accepted it and hugged him back. They didn't speak for a few minutes. All they did was hold each other. It was then that Theon realized Jon was his brother too, and for that, he was grateful. </p><p>"I can't say I am surprised," Jon said as they pulled apart, "I always suspected. The way you look at Robb is the way I looked at-"</p><p><em>"Ygritte,"</em> Theon finished for him, "I was hoping I wasn't that obvious."</p><p>Jon smiled, "I think you should tell him. He will be understanding."</p><p>"How will it not change things? He isn't gay, Jon. He won't feel what I feel-"</p><p>Jon didn't say anything, but he nonchalantly shrugged, "I just think you should tell him," is all he said.</p><p>They didn't mention it for the rest of the night, but Jon did finally put in a movie rather than mindlessly watch infomercials. Theon knew he was right, but did he have the courage? It was time to be just like Robb Stark.</p><hr/><p>As soon as Theon called Robb, he bombarded him with questions. Theon didn't answer any of them other than to tell him he was sorry and that he was fine. He just told Robb he would meet him at their dorm to talk. </p><p>Theon's palms were sweating as he approached their door and took out his key to unlock it. He took a deep breath as the door opened, and Robb was sitting on the edge of Theon's bed with his head in his hands.</p><p>Robb looked up and Theon watched as his face flooded with relief once they made eye contact. Robb got up from the bed and hugged Theon wordlessly. Theon let himself get lost in the hug for a few moments as Robb whispered in his ear, "I missed you so much. I was so worried about you."</p><p>Theon didn't say anything; he couldn't unless he spilled the truth. It was like it was the only words that could be spoken at this point in time.</p><p>Robb sat back down on Theon's bed and Theon followed him.</p><p>"Can you tell me what happened now? Did-did I offend you protecting Samwell? Was I not listening?"</p><p>Robb was talking quickly, but Theon calmed him down by placing one of his hands on top of his. He braced himself for Robb to remove it in disgust, but he didn't. Instead, he watched flush blossom up his neck.</p><p>"I'm gay," Theon finally told him, "And I have been in love with you since I was ten years old. I-I told you I was in love with you during your rant like an idiot, but you never responded. I-I thought you just wanted to ignore what I had told you. I don't expect you to feel the same <em>but-</em>"</p><p>Theon's words were interrupted by Robb pulling his face closer to his. Their lips met despite Theon's shock. Theon didn't dare pull away, but he didn't move either. He let Robb take the lead. The kiss was sweet and tentative. It was the kind of first kiss that Theon figured Robb had given all his girlfriends.</p><p>As Robb pulled away, his cheeks were flushed. Theon could feel that his cheeks were too.</p><p>"I-I don't understand," Theon started, but Robb interrupted him.</p><p>"I-I have been feeling this way for a long time," Robb confessed, "I like girls too, but there is something about you, Theon. I think I have always loved you from the start. When you left, I went crazy, and it just confirmed what I always knew deep down. It was so confusing until I accepted it, I can't imagine how you felt. Have you ever told anyone?"</p><p>Robb grabbed Theon's hand and rubbed his thumb against his knuckles soothingly. Theon tried not to go crazy at the feeling of his hands against his.</p><p>"I-I told Jon last night. I blurted it out-just like I blurted that I loved you."</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Robb told him, "I genuinely didn't. I get so wrapped up in my rants sometimes that I should be able to listen to you more."</p><p>"You do listen," Theon told him, <em>"You always have."</em></p><p>Theon leaned forward then, and this time, he wasn't afraid. He kissed Robb with as much feeling as he had felt for him for all those years, and still, to Theon's surprise, Robb kissed him back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>